Through the Wormhole
by cardiffictionlocked1895
Summary: AU. One-shot. Thor finds Loki after he falls off the rainbow bridge. Their reunion is short-lived, though. Post-Thor, pre-Avengers. Standalone. I don't own Marvel or any of their characters.


Through the Wormhole

**A/N: This was the first Avengers fanfiction that I wrote, so admittedly it isn't very good. If you think it's crappy, please don't kill me, I don't write like this anymore. Anyway, it's my interpretation of at least part of what happened post-Thor and pre-Avengers. The POV is split between Loki and Thor; I indicate whose part is whose.**

{Thor}

When I first found him, I was sure he was dead. He was lying among the debris of the bridge, unnaturally skinny, even for him, and there was an unnerving amount of blood gushing from the large wound in his leg. I soon realized that, despite his appearance, he was still breathing. Yeah, sure, really ragged and shallow breathing, but it was breathing, and that was all I needed to see before I convinced myself to bring him back. I hadn't considered how he would react to that, but, in the light of the moment, it seemed to be the only thing that I _could_ do, unless I was to let him die, even if that had been his original motive for doing this to himself. I probably should have thought about what he would think of this decision for at least a few seconds, and maybe, just _maybe_, things would have turned out differently.

{Loki}

I groaned and blinked open my eyes to a bright room. The light hurt, and I closed them again as I struggled to remember where I was. I can feel that I'm lying in a bed, propped up by some pillows. I must be back in Asgard. How did I get here, anyway? The last thing I remembered was falling through space with a bunch of dangerously sharp rainbow pieces. Weird. The events leading up to that scene all fell into place at once, starting from when my world got turned upside down and consistently getting more and more painful from that point on. Literally, painful. I could still feel the weight of a certain person's hammer on my chest. I opened my eyes again to see that same certain person. Thor. The one and only. "Crap." I said out loud. "Did you seriously think I would want to come back here after _that_?"

I attempt to sit up more, but as soon as I do, the world tilts at an odd angle, and I am forced to just lean back on the pillows again. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Escaping was not going to be easy.

Thor opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and then opened it again. "You were dying." He finally said lamely.

I do take a second to glance at myself. I have a deep gash in my leg (probably from one of the jagged shards of rainbow) that someone has bandaged, and I am pitifully thin. But I'm not going to give Thor the satisfaction of me admitting that yes, I had needed him to find me, because that will definitely boost his already massive ego, so I just say, "Well, that is not totally my fault, is it?"

Thor sighs. "How is it my fault? You let yourself fall."

"Yes, after you almost killed me with your stupid hammer and destroyed the bridge and threw me off the edge." I reply, smirking.

"That is definitely _not_ how it happened."

"Either way, it's not like anyone even cared that I was gone, besides maybe you and Mother."

I know I was right about that when he hesitates before starting, "Brother-"

"I'm not your brother, and I never was."

"You _are_ my brother, Loki, and we are not having this conversation. I'm going to get something to eat."

I just raise my eyebrows at him until he says, "Fine, I'll get you something, too."

While he's gone I have time to think of an escape plan. There's a window in the wall in front of me, and that would suffice if I could actually get myself over there. If I could, than I would take one of my secret routes to another realm. Midgard, probably. If Thor can make it there, than I certainly can.

By now Thor is back with the food. As soon as the plate's in front of me, I devour everything on it, not even tasting it. I had not realized how hungry I had been. After I finish, I look up to see Thor smiling weirdly at me, and it dawns on me far too late: he put something in the food. I curse at him, and then everything fades into blackness.

{Thor}

Yeah, I guess I kind of acted impulsively with the whole drugging Loki thing, but how else was I going to get him to shut up? Plus, it was fun to watch his face.

Anyway, after that, I go behead some dummies for a few hours and realize that he'll be waking up soon. Since I have no desire to be cussed at some more, I decide to go take a nap myself. I know how random that is, but after watching somebody sleep for a whole two days, you'd be pretty tired, too. So I wake up maybe thirty minutes later and for some reason, I'm really thirsty. There's a glass of water just sitting there in my room. I didn't know how it had gotten there. I really didn't care. Only after I drank it did I realize the piece of paper stuck underneath it. It says, in his flawless calligraphy:

Revenge comes swiftly.

All too soon, the darkness overcame me.

{Loki}

I couldn't help playing one last trick on Thor. It was too easy, really. The extra sleep actually helped me recover enough strength to sneak into his room before I left. After that, I took one last glance around my old home, went through a window, and then I was gone, just another shadow cast by the setting sun.

**August~October 2012**


End file.
